elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adara
|Base ID = }} Adara is a Redguard child residing at Endon's House in Markarth. She is the daughter of Endon and Kerah and the sister of Cade,Dialogue between Adara, Endon, and Kerah and is typically found within her house, with her mother at the market, or following her father around the city during the day. Background Adara says she wants to be a silversmith like her father one day. She looks up to her father and follows him around most of the day. Adara does not have any friends to play with, and due to this does not have much to do during the day. This prompts her to work with her parents at their stall. She practices making jewelry, and, according to dialogue, is quite good at it for an apprentice. Her parents are very proud of her ability. Conversations Kerah: "What am I supposed to do? Never leave the house? You want that, Endon?" Endon: "You're closing the stall, and that's final." Kerah: "You want to give up now? Out of fear? Is that what we're teaching our daughter?" Adara: "Mama, why are you and papa fighting?" Endon: "We're not fighting, we're just...Why don't I get you something to eat? Mama and papa will talk later." Kerah: "What should we have tonight?" Endon: "Something simple, a stew perhaps." Adara: "Stew again, papa? I want steak." Kerah: "Maybe we could spend a litle bit more and buy some meat, Endon." Endon: "Maybe. Let me think about it." Conversations at Endon's House Adara: "Mama, when is Cade coming home?" Kerah: "He's off fighting, Adara, with the Stormcloaks. He'll return when the war is over." Endon: "Our son joining the Stormcloaks. If this war had never happened, Cade would have joined the Imperial Legion, like grandfather." Kerah: "Endon, we talked about this... Are you still disappointed in Cade's choice?" Endon: "No. I think if I was a young man, I would have done the same." Adara: "Can I join the Legion when I grow up?" Endon: "If there's still a Legion left, Adara. I'm sure you'd make a great soldier. Just like your brother." Kerah: "We sold all those lovely little necklaces you brought me today. Did you make them yourself?" Adara: "That's right! Papa helped me with the clasps, but I did all the links on my own." Endon: "Adara bends the silver so naturally. Grandmother would have cried if she saw how deft our daughter has become." Kerah: "Well, I'm proud of both of you. I haven't been so busy since those nobles from Solitude come into the city three years ago." Endon: "I miss those days, before the Forsworn took up arms again, when you could walk the roads in peace." Kerah: "Endon, dear, please don't.... Save your frustrations for work." Endon: "You're right, dear. I'm sorry to worry you." Quotes *''"That's right. Papa helped me with the clasps, but I did all the links on my own."'' *''"Mama, when is Cade coming home?"'' *''"Being an apprentice is great! I get to swing a hammer at things."'' *''"Mama doesn't like me jumping up and down in the house. But, I can't help it, I swear!"'' *''"Jewelry for sale. Redguard craftsmanship in every piece."'' *''"You there. Uhh. The finest gold in Markarth is sold right here."'' *''"Maybe you could buy a gift for a friend? A best friend?"'' Trivia *As Bethesda chose not to create a character model for Redguard children, an Imperial or Breton model is used as a substitute. They do, however, darken the tone of the skin to make Adara and other Redguard children look like Redguards. Appearances * de:Adara es:Adara it:Adara pl:Adara (Skyrim) ru:Адара uk:Адара Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Children Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters